Spies Will Be Spies: Once Again
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: With a new sidekick and boyfriend rolled up into one, Courtney thinks her life may finally be perfect. But is it? The teen spy starts to realize that between attending different schools and constantly going on missions, she and Duncan barely get any time to spend to themselves to be a normal couple. But what was she expecting? They will never be a normal couples...right?
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1-Proglogue**

**Courtney's POV**

I could feel her olive eyes on me as I bit my lip and tapped my phone on the desk. It was becoming a nervous habit of mine. I'd started doing it the first day back at school, and Bridgette said I'd been doing it ever since. It'd only been a week.

"Court, you need to stop worrying. You know he's fine, he texts you every hour and picks you up after school!" My best friend wasn't wrong, Duncan was always there for me. But in the nine days that had taken place between his trial mission and now, I hadn't heard from Mr. Fitzgerald. That was the worrying part.

"Yo, Mocha, you really need to chillax, bra." Geoff's casual attitude and sweet smile could work in two ways. It would either make you fall into a relaxed mood; or it could irk you up beyond belief. Lucky for him, I was in a good, yet worried, mood.

"She's in love." Bridgette giggled like a child, head on her own boyfriends shoulder. I rolled my eyes at the two.

"You've never mentioned him before." DJ leaned in from his own desk behind mine. He was a friend of Geoff's, a big brute if a guy, but a real teddy bear. "Where'd you meet him?"

I swallowed hard. I'd thought about what to say about Duncan when some asked during every waking moment. I had it all planned out in my head, and now it was time to put those thoughts into action.

"I met him when I was off sick." I explained. Only Bridgette knew the truth, and only Bridgette was allowed to know the truth. Well, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but I couldn't keep secrets from my best friend. I could, however, keep secrets from her boyfriend and his best friend.

"How'd you meet people when you're sick?" Geoff asked, puzzlement in his baby blues.

"My dads friend came over and introduced us." Mr. Fitzgerald was my dads friend and he did introduce us, that part wasn't a complete lie.

"How long have you two been together now?" It was a sincere question from Bridgette. "You're blushing!" She squealed as she moved from on top of Geoff's desk and into her assigned seat. But I could feel my cheeks starting to burn up the more I thought about Duncan. I liked thinking about Duncan, wondering what he was doing at...9:06AM. Okay, he was probably still asleep. But the thought was there.

Duncan hadn't been back to school since the incident with his father. I'd tried to talk to him, but he refused to go back. Not that he attended before he'd met me. I was worried about him, though. The thing is, by the time Duncan and I had seen the paramedics after our escape, found out we were fine and got back to his house (because him taking me home at 4AM was not going to look good with my parents), the cops had already beaten us there. The house was reposessed there and then. My boyfriend moved in with his sister. I worried that he thought his life was over. He never went to school and he never went out unless it was with me. I just couldn't wait for Mr. F to call me.

"If you must know, it's been official for almost 3 weeks now." Nothing could tear the smile off my face when I said that.

"QUIET!" Miss Crook entered late from her regular Friday morning meeting. It was going to be a long, dragging day before I got to see my boyfriend.

But it was worth the wait. When I saw him leaning against the hood of my car (because his had been taken with the house), the long day became worth it. Duncan's sly smirk was enough to make my heart start racing and my cheeks start blushing all over again. His beautiful eyes were hidden behind a pair of ray bans, but his bright green hair was starting to catch everyone's eye.

I couldn't help but break into a smile and powerwalk. He opened his arms and I fell straight against his chest. Pulling him close to me, showing him how much I'd missed him, before clasping my hands on either side of his face and pressing myself in for a long one. We now had the whole weekend together.

"Keep that for when you're at home, Miss Simpson." Miss Crook just had to ruin it.

"Leave her alone, Miss." Cody came to my rescue, exiting the school building himself. In the couple of weeks I had been attending Duncan's school, it was nice to see that Cody and the rest of his 'gang' hadn't given up hope on torturing their 'favorite' teacher.

The old bat shot the scrawny boy a glare, but continued on her way to her own car. Cody gave me a double thumbs-up and I returned the favor with one. Though, I did have Duncan whispering "Who the hell is that?" into my ear.

"My homeroom and Math teacher; Miss Crook, and a guy from my class: Cody." I answered, leaning my forehead against his. It wasn't for long as my body was quickly dragged away. I would have prepared for a fight, kicking the brute off me in a split second, but I was at school. No villain came after me in school.

"That's my boyfriend Geoff and our friend DJ." I could hear Bridgette explaining probably to a very confused Duncan, as Geoff and DJ tried to squeeze the life outta me in a group hug.

"So, you must be the famous Duncan we keep hearing about." Geoff said, turning to shake my boyfriends hand. I elbowed him in the ribs for good measure.

"That'd be me." Duncan replied, shaking Geoff's hand with his right and wrapping his left around me. It wasn't quite as tense of a moment I had been anticipating, but it still made me just a tad uncomfortable. My friends were part of my real life, Duncan was part of my spy life. I didn't like mixing the two too much.

"We better get going before my dad starts worrying where I am." I tapped Duncan's hand on my waist, telling him it was time to go.

"Same for us." Bridgette added, spotting her older brother standing by her car across the lot. "Nice seeing you again, Duncan. Talk soon, Court." The blonde smiles as she pushed her boyfriend forward.

Geoff tipped his cowboy hat, "Nice meeting ya." He smiled. Duncan held a handed wave as the trio sauntered off. We clambered into my car and I felt a sigh of relief wash over me. Duncan had met the boys and things hadn't gone badly. My mind really needed to stop over-thinking.

"Sorry if they made you uncomfortable." I apologised anyway, just in case. I found it very hard to tell what Duncan was thinking as he adjusted himself into the drivers seat. I was allowing him to use the car and I'd get around on my Harley in emergencies.

"Not at all." He mumbled, tossing his sunglasses onto the back seat. I smiled, knowing he was not a people person. But he tried. For me.

As we drove past where Bridgette was parked and rolled down my window, Geoff beckoning me too.

"You coming to my Friday night par-tay?" He asked, flashing his puppy dog eyes at me.

"I have plans." I did not want to go to another one of Geoff's Friday night par-tays. Every time I had so far had been a disastor.

"More to life than sex, Court." Elliot, Bridgette's eldest brother, called out to me. Of course, he assumed the dirty.

"Does Geoff know this?" I joked back, earning a push to the head from the boy himself.

"Get outta here." He laughed, pulling open Bridgette's car door. I smiled and rolled back up the window as Duncan started to drive the route I knew off by heart.

A/N: Well, hi there :)

How nice to see ya'll back again! I have missed you so much!

Guess whose still sick? ME! So, I'be nee writing this out on my phone these past few days while I lie in bed, watch Mike & Molly and Gizzy uses me as her own personal scratching post! Fun times!

...If you could see the way the cat was lying on my bed right now...We'd all be wondering if she was really a cat!

XP

Uhh...Yeah...

I just had an argument with my dropbox -.-  
STUPID THING WASN'T SYNCING!

I'm pretty happy with this story :)

I know I said I was gonna finish the three of them and then start a fresh, but I didn't wanna! I wanted to get this done and get it out there :)

...Boredom played a role...I wasn't able to sit at my 'desk' for very long the past couple of days, still can't much today...But I think if I throw up, I have a better chance of making it to the toilet if I'm sitting in a chair and not lying in bed...

TMI, Chloe. TMI.

HEADACHE!

I'm just rambling now...Ya'll know how I like to ramble!

hahaha!

Well, two of you said I should do a sequel and one said it doesn't need a sequel! And I love you three so much! But, sequel did win the vote :D

I NEED YOUR HELP!

I need some villains for this sory (maybe, I'm not even sure yet...), and I am fresh outta my own ideas! So, I was wondering if you guys had any villain ideas, you wouldn't mind sending them in :) I'd really appreciate it and full credit where it is due!

THANK YOU!

Also, no promise on when the next update of this will be. Like I said, I'm sick...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Maddi's asleeping!

Love, DFM.


	2. Tangled on The Mat

**2-Tangled on the Mat**

**Courtney's POV**

My eyes were searching his face, trying to find any clue as to what was going on. Duncan showed nothing. He kept his vision in front, staring at the warehouse that was appearing in the distance. I was quite impressed that he remembered the way from his only visit just before his trial run and I could tell by his eyes that he was excited, the way they were lit up with a Christmas morning kind of joy.

"Tell me." I asked, forcing back a smile. It was these times right then where Duncan was happy that made me want to grin like the Cheshire cat. He seemed so old in his ways sometimes, forgetting he was still a teenager. I liked it when he was reminded.

"I got a call this morning." He replied ten minutes later, just as we pulled up through the gates. Everyone knew it was my car, and being one of the top spy's in the business, it meant I was never stopped on my way into Headquarters.

"A call?"

"From Mr. Fitzgerald. He asked me to come in today and I said I would as soon as I'd picked you up from school." No more hiding back the smile. We both starting grinning widely at each other, knowing that this could only be good news. Mr. F wouldn't have asked him to come all the way to HQ just to turn him away.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and the two of us exited my car. We'd parked on the bottom floor garage where a few other spies were hanging around, all sneaking glances at me and Duncan as my boyfriend twined my hand with his. Our story had been spread around the agency; everyone knew how I'd 'fallen for the enemy.' Mr. F hated it. He said it gave off the impression that it was okay to date the enemy, but I'd just rolled my eyes at his reaction.

"He's driving your car now?" I snapped my attention to the young man standing by the weapons table, analyzing each one with an intense concentration.

"For all intents and purposes, yes, Oscar, he is." I smiled, jumping up and sitting on the edge. "You remember Oscar, right?" Duncan gave an almost shy wave, but my mentor and close friend gave no acknowledgement. I scowled, but Oscar was too busy with his inventory check to notice.

"My office, Miss Simpson." My watch spoke, "And bring Mr. Klix with you." Mr. F usually used my watch to contact me in emergencies, but I knew he could be busy enough to just call me on it instead of coming out of his office and disturbing his work.

I grabbed onto Duncan's hand and dragged him away, leaving Oscar to do his work in peace. I wanted Duncan and Oscar to get along being the two people closest to me in my spy life. Obviously they didn't see eye-to-eye, but that was more because Oscar had read Duncan's file over and over again, wanting to know everything about him. He hadn't liked what he'd read and was trying to convince me he was a bad guy, which yes, I had to agree he was, but he was my bad guy. I hadn't read the file, I found it to be an invasion of privacy and I wanted this to be a normal relationship, learning about each other the old fashioned way.

I knocked and was instantly called inside. "Sit." Mr, Fitzgerald ordered, sorting through some paperwork on his desk. I could see it was the basic things, I'd been a helper in my early days and was used to sorting through the mountain of files and folders.

"Duncan Klix, aged 17, son of Raymond Klix and Evangeline Nairly. Attends Phil Mount High School with a very poor attendance record, I must say. Currently residing on Fourth street, building 202, apartment 4 with sister Melissa Nairly-Klix. Correct?" I could see Duncan nod from the corner of my eye. I'd never dived into Duncan's past; it wasn't a topic he I was gripping onto the arms of my chair, worrying what might come next. I was panicking that Duncan wouldn't get to start his training, that was something I did not want to happen. To me, Duncan deserved to be a spy. He had all the right qualifications. But I wasn't sure if everyone else felt the same way I did.

"Mr. Klix, do you understand what we do here?"

"Yes, sir."

"And, Mr. Klix, do you understand what we are asking of you if do accept the terms and conditions of this contract?"

"Yes, sir."

I took in a deep breath and Mr. Fitzgerald nodded his head, picking up a dark folder from in front of him and handing it to Duncan. He accepted it and looked at me from the corner of his eye. I was staring at him now, waiting for further information.

"Do you accept, Mr. Klix?"

"Yes, sir, I do."

"Then you start your training immediately."

I wanted nothing more than to pounce on my boyfriend right there and then, but I had to keep up my professional act just a few minutes longer. As soon as we left this office he would be mine.

"Thank you, sir." They both stood up and shook hands; all I could do was smile and control my urges towards Duncan. It was hard, but I managed.

"Take him down to the arena. Let's see what he's made of." We both laughed and Mr. F sat back down.

As soon as the office door was shut behind, all self-control went over the balcony and I found myself crashing our lips together. He didn't hesitate to kiss me back and I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around his neck. Duncan squeezed his arms around my waist, lifted me of my feet and spun us around. I squealed in delight before remembering we were standing in a public room, up on the walkaway, but still in the room.

I grabbed onto Duncan's hand and started to drag him down the unsteady staircase and over to the elevator. I lifted my shirt and raised my hip to the censor pad. My identity card, which I kept, secured the waistband, scanned accurately and the metal doors parted.

"When do I get one of those?" Duncan asked, pouting because he didn't have one. I laughed, watching him stick out his bottom lip.

"When you complete your training." I reply, rubbing my hand up his arm. God, is he bursting with muscle. "It won't be as open-accessed as mine, but it'll get you around the places you need."

I could see he wanted to push me up against the wall and kiss me again...Or maybe I just wanted to do it to him. Badly. Either way, the doors popped open and I dragged Duncan into the arena.

"I thought we were going to an arena. This is a gymnasium."

"Thank you, Captain obvious." I joked, rolling my eyes as I stepped onto the mat. "Arena sounds cooler than 'The Gymnasium', right?" Duncan chuckled and followed me onto the mat.

We were stood in the gym, which had been nicknamed the arena before I had joined the agency. The walls were white and the was covered with a giant, blue, padded mat where every spy had trained during one point or another. Now it was Duncan's turn.

"Okay, Mr. Klix, let's see what you are made of. Attack me."

"Attack you?"

"It's okay, you won't hurt me."

"It's not you I'm worried about."

I smiled and Duncan walked towards me. I was worried he was scared of hurting me, but that thought left when he floored me. I stared up at him from my spot and he was smirking down at me. It was so on. I swept my legs out when he least expected it and he came tumbling down beside me. I pounced, trying to hold him in place. He was stronger than I had anticipated and we found ourselves wrestling for the most part.

Duncan was already highly trained, it appeared. He was definitely a worthy adversary during training. We were almost evenly matched, but I still had the upper hand. I finally managed to pin him down 45 minutes later, both panting and out of energy. I just collapse on top of him; my legs still straddled across his torso and my hand still holding his above his head. I laid my head on his chest, inhaling deeply and then gagging from all the sweat.

"You know, every time I imagined us lying like this, we weren't this clothed." I moved my hand and slapped him across the forehead. He managed to chuckle through his painful groans.

I moved my hand to my side, using my finger to draw patterns on Duncan's abs. I could feel him squirming beneath me, which made me slow my actions down. He took in a deep breath and grabbed my wrist.

"Ticklish?" He laughed as I grabbed his sides to continue tickling him, but he grabbed a hold onto both my wrists and flipped us over. The situation was reversed as he kneeled between my legs and held my hands over my head. We stared at each other for a moment, both still smiling, and Duncan leaned down to kiss me. I swiftly turned my head and his lips contacted with my ear instead.

"Playing hard to get?" He whispered, running his tongue in circles over my earlobe.

"No kisses for you." I try to hiss, but it comes out in giggles. And I start laughing even more when Duncan started tickling me. My mouth hung open and I began gasping and screaming. My ribs began to ache and the pit of my stomach clenched.

"DUNCAN!" I screamed, pushing him off me. We were smiling goofily, my arms finding their way around his neck, my legs around his waist and my right hand locked in his mohawk. I pulled him to me, kissing him on my terms as we lay on the arena floor. There was so much information flowing through my mind, but it always disappeared with Duncan.

A/N: Awww, some sweet DxC fluffiness there ^^

I thought I'd throw it in because there isn't enough DxC fluffiness to make the world go round anymore! T'is a shame...BUT THAT'S WHY I'M HERE XD To keep the world turning ;) hahaha!

Anyway, how is everyone?

It's been a while since my last update, I know, and I am sooo sorry!

It shouldn't be so long between each chapter from now on, I've just been working on Truth or Dare and Why High School Sucks so I could get them both complete before the end of July! And I have almost succeeded! :D EEE! Both only got their epilogues left now, so I am hoping to get to writing those in a bit :D

Thank you to;

PowerinPink: Whoop! Whoop! Well we got another one right here xD hahaha! ME TOO! Duncan and Courtney have such a special kind of love, it's hard to not love it! Aww, that means so much to me! Thank you ever so very much! Thank you :D

AwesomeMan327: Secret Agent Man? Okay...XD haha! Thanks :D

Clarissa: IT'S HERE XD hahaha! Thank you :D

kutiekat44: Ah, don't worry about me being sick, there's usually always some sort of illness with me :P I'm fine (: That is a good idea! And I would so it...But I think that would kind of mix Courtney's spy life with her normal life, and I don't know whether I wanna do that or not. hahaha! Thanks :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: YOU ARE A WRITER! I've read some of your stories, and they are amazing! Not as amazing as me, but psh, ya know, I am the best...;) JK! I can't make myself throw up! Never been able to...Thank you :D

youngjustice9999: Thanks :D

OMSG! SIX REVIEWS?

That's pretty darn amazing...

PLEASE KEEP IT UP!

Reviews help me write because I know that there are people who want to read...I won't write a story if no one wants to read it!

Thanks for reading, please review (:

SENT TO MADDI!

Love, DFM.

**Spellchecker's Note: HEY GUYS! How's it going? You do know you can talk to me in reviews too, I read them too. (coz I can hack Chloe's emails MUHAHAH!) Okay that's enough cordial for me…. Okay, going now. Bye guys xx Maddi (PS REVIEW AND SAY HI TO ME!)**


	3. Ever So Slightly Broken

**3-Ever So Slghtly Broken**

**Courtney's POV**

It took a while, but I eventually managed to convince Duncan that we were not going to shower together. We were both sweaty from the intense training session, but I refused to shower while he was in the building.

"I can shower when I get home, you can shower when you get back to your sisters." As we left the arena Duncan wrapped one arm around my waist and the other around my shoulder, pulling me into him as he planted a gentle kiss to the top of my head.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"I know." I replied, pulling away with a smirk. I walked away, turning the corner just to spite him. Unfortunately, there were two men standing there engaged in conversation. "Daddy, Uncle Frank."

"Courtney." My father greeted. Mr. Fitzgerald nodded his head towards me and the two looked oddly uncomfortable with my presence.

"Duncan," I called over my shoulder. "Go get the car and pull it up front, I'll meet you out there." He mumbled a response but I wasn't paying a lot of attention to him. I couldn't take my attention from my father and Mr. Fitzgerald. "What are you two doing here?" No reply. "Were you watching us?" No reply. "Do you not trust me?" No reply. "No. You trust me. You just don't trust Duncan. Why?" No reply.

I threw my arms up in frustration. There was no trust when it came to these men. Every little move I had made over the past few weeks had been closely monitored because of Duncan's involvement. It was stupid and ridiculous.

"Courtney-" I cut my father off. He didn't deserve my attention after what he and my Godfather were doing.

"You gave him a job, you let him start training. But you don't trust him?" I was starting to believe it was possible. The saying 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer' was the instant thing to my mind. "I just...I can't believe you two."

I heard them both call after me as I walked away, but I refused to look back. They had stooped to an all time low this time. I mean, I knew they sometimes watched in on new recruits to make sure things were going okay. But spying on Duncan and I as were trained? That was despicable.

My boyfriend was waiting for me outside like I had asked. He looked over to me as I settled in the passenger seat and I knew he could tell something was wrong. It was the way he propped his sunglasses on top of his head and his bright blue eyes stared at me with concern.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I had obviously shocked him with my abruptness. "I'm just don't want to go home and face my father later."

"What happened when I left?"

"I don't want to talk about it." And I really didn't. It was hard enough to digest it the first time, let alone repeat it. I knew it was Duncan't right to know that no one at HQ trusted him, but I didn't want him to quit on me. I enjoyed having him around in such a big part of my life.

"You can stay at Mel's, if you really want." Duncan didn't seem thrilled about the idea. I hadn't actually met his sister and wondered whether I should have opted to stay with Bridgette instead. But then Duncan rested his hand on top of mine and I knew I would rather be with him. "And we can talk about something else. Anything you want."

A sudden question burned in my mind. Something I had only realized earlier that day. I was very tempted to ask, but Duncan had tensed up at the mention of her in Mr. Fitzgerald's office. I couldn't help but be curious. However, I didn't want to hurt Duncan or make him feel bad.

"A-Anything?"

"Anything you want." He repeated with sincerity.

"Can I ask you something?" The words came out barely louder than a whisper and I could see Duncan smile at my uncertainty.

"You can ask me anything, Princess. No secrets between us."

"After your dad left," I began to question as if he had simply walked out. "Why did you go stay with your sister?" Silence. I had a feeling it was going to happen.

We drove for a few more minutes before Duncan finally banished the awkward tension.

"You mean opposed to living with my mother?" I nodded, hoping he could see. I had lost my voice thinking that I had opened up an old wound for Duncan to bear. I never wanted to tread on an uncertain line, I wanted Duncan to talk to me in his own time. "My mother is...She's just-" But he was clearly struggling for words.

"It's ok-"

"My mother isn't capable of taking care of herself, let alone anyone else." I wanted to turn and look at Duncan, but I feared the sadness in his eyes. It would be my undoing if I ever hurt him. I wasn't going to push the subject, but Duncan was more than happy to explain the rest.

"My parents never had a real relationship. It was like they were drawn to each other simply to just have some fun. Then they had Mel and things didn't change. Seven years later I came along and nothing changed. While the two of us were in contact with our father, he wasn't really much of a dad. And then, when I was five, my mother had a nervous breakdown. I've never known what over, but I do know she never fully recovered from it. She's in a recovery facility just outside town. Mel and I visit on birthdays and Christmas..." Duncan took in a deep breath. "But its just not what it should be."

I reached out and squeezed his hand, wanting to cry there and then for him. I had never thought that the story would be anything like that. I was bracing myself for her death or abusive alcoholic. Not a story of half a woman who couldn't take care if herself.

Duncan tugged on my hand and held my knuckles to his lips as he pulled up to the curb. He glanced up at me and smiled.

"You're clearly a lot more upset over this than I am." He was right. I was ready to cry and he was smiling a non-sad smile. "It'll take a lot more than my mother to break down the walls." I nodded, hoping I understood what he had said to me, but not really knowing if I had or not. Duncan was strong, he was his-

It snapped. Something deep inside of me was pushed into place I could finslly understand what my father and Mr. Fitzgerald saw. Duncan was his fathers son.

"Come on, let me introduce you to my sister."

A/N: AND SO THE DRAMA BEGINS!

Okay, I'm not even sure what this chapter was really about...Please, do enlighten me.

...This was longer on my phone.

YUP! Yet another story I have been drawn to write on my phone nstead of my laptop XD hahaha!

I got my As Level results today...No need to ask how I did.

Thank you to;

kutiekat44: Gotta love Duncan's dirty mind xD haha! Thank you :D

PowerinPink: Whoop! Whoop! Aw, no problem :D You take the time to review, I should take the time to say my thanks for it (: I am ever so very glad you looooooveeeddd it ;) hahaa! Thank you, that means a lot to me. I'm just very glad that someone is enjoying my writing and cute Duncney moment :D Thanks :D

I love you two ^^

OMSG!

Thanks for reading, please review (:

I'm far too tired to send this to Maddi...

Love, DFM.


	4. The First Night

**WARNING! Borderline M rated**

**4-The First Night**

**Courtney's POV**

The apartment was fairly small compared to what I had been expecting. A simple three rooms-bedroom, bathroom, and a living room and kitchen rolled into one.

"Lissa!" Duncan called out, shutting the front door behind us.

"TWO MINUTES!" A voice called from the bathroom. Duncan looked to me and I smiled. He took both my hands in his and took a few steps backwards until his legs met the sofa. I was pulled down on top of him. His lips brushed mine.

"I love you." I nodded, but not repeating it back to him. I don't think he noticed. We were both caught in the moment as I straddled his lap and pressed into his chest. "Something's wrong."

"What?"

"With you. You seem off."

"I'm fine." I lied, locking my arms around his neck and letting my lips lay softly on his. We didn't move, just sat and stared. Though, I couldn't see much from the position we were in. We stayed that way for a while. Neither of us seemed to know what to do.

"That is A disgusting and B the weirdest make-out session I have ever seen." A young woman entered the room in a purple robe and green face-mask. I didn't hesitate to scramble away from my boyfriend who only grinned in reply.

"Mel, this is-"

"I know who she is." Mel replied not looking at either of us. "Little Miss Sunshine is always on the Korean news."

"You watch the Korean news?" I questioned. She nodded enthusiastically in my direction, replying with, "Much more exciting than any news station in this country."

"I totally agree!"

**Duncan's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My girlfriend and my sister both watched the Korean news channel? What was wrong with the female brain?

I kept my eyes on Courtney as the two chattered. I tuned out to the actual conversation and just focused on what could possibly be wrong with her. I'd noticed she'd been acting weird ever since she'd got in the car. There had been someone she was talking to when she sent me to the parking garage.

"DUNCAN KLIX!" I spun my head around to look at Mel. "See, this is why you give your kids middle names. It just sounds so much better." My sister strutted back across to her bedroom, calling over her shoulder to us. "I said that I won't be home tonight. I'm going out with Spencer again." Spencer was an asshole, but Mel claimed to be in love with him. Then again if Court had a brother, he'd probably be saying the same about me. "So you and Court can have the place to yourself until tomorrow."

I say Courtney grimace and I couldn't work out if it was from spending the night alone with me or knowing that tomorrow meant going home, which she didn't seem too keen on doing. I wasn't going to question it, I knew better than to do that.

I squeezed her hand to reassure her everything was fine, but I could see she wasn't looking too good.

"You hungry?"

"No."

"Still want that shower."

"Yes."

**Courtney's POV**

I could see him smirk growing and it took all I had not to...not to what? Slap him? Or kiss him so fiercely...But his sister was in the other room, both would have been inappropriate.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll leave you to shower in peace." He lightly nipped my neck and I had to bite down hard on my lip. And with that he walked over to the kitchen part of the apartment. "Go on, just through that door," he pointed towards an open door. "I'm sure you can borrow some of Mel's clothes, unless you want me to take you home to pick some up." I didn't want to go home.

So I got to my feet and locked myself in the bathroom. The shower was easy enough to work, but I found myself not wanting to get out once I was in. Whether it was just that good or that I was slightly scared about spending the night alone with Duncan, I just wasn't sure. But I knew what was going to happen tonight was not going to come lightly. It was going to be a milestone in my life, compared to the stepping stones I was usually taking, at least.

Was Duncan expecting me to do what I was pretty sure he wanted? Or, more importantly, was I ready and willing to go through with it?

"Court, hurry up!" I heard Mel shouting and I instantly switched off the shower. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself, grabbing a second for my hair as I unlocked the door. I was quite surprised at myself for letting Mel see me in just a towel having only known her an hour, but she just made me feel at ease.

"Duncan said you needed clothes." She said, pulling a toothbrush from the holder. "You can just rummage through the drawers until you find something. Usually I'd offer you, but I'm afraid that if you chose something skimpy then I'll be scarred for life." I found myself grinning with bright red cheeks. Mel just winked and started cleaning her teeth. She was already dressed up in a revealing black dress. Her hair and make-up were perfection, which was starting to make me feel rather jealous of her.

I simply grabbed my clothes from the counter and made my way into the bedroom. Duncan had his back to me in the kitchen, watching the popcorn microwave. I was silently thankful as I doubted him seeing me in a towel was something I'd live down easily.

It took a while, but I finally managed to get my hair dry and under control. Not wanting to bother Mel anymore by asking the location of her straightening iron, it had been a hard job to get my hair to look any good. Deciding on a ponytail and pair of fleecy PJ pants, it didn't take long to locate a tank top and make my way out to my boyfriend.

Duncan was watching some movie when I entered, so I simply curled up by his side and rested my head on his lap. He didn't budge, his eyes glued to the TV set. It looked pretty old, but it was easy to tell that Mel didn't have a lot of money to her name. I shuffled a bit in my position, pulling the tank top down to make myself just that bit more obvious. And without turning my head away from the TV screen, I could tell that someone's eyes were now on my chest.

I wanted to make another move, but before I could make my mind up on what to do the knock at the door distracted us both.

"GET THAT!" Mel yelled from the bathroom, and I shifted myself so Duncan could get up. He strode over to door and pulled it open.

Tattoos.

That was the first thing I saw. The man standing by my boyfriend was wearing an open collared black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Tattoos covered both his arms and I could see two more creeping up his neck. He was young enough with golden hair and these green eyes that were searching me as much as I was searching him.

"Courtney Simpson." He spoke my name with amusement.

"Spencer Lowe." I replied, pushing down the ever-growing smirk. Spencer Lowe and I had a brief history. I knew him through Bridgette's father, Chief of Police.

"I'm really not surprised that you two know each other." My boyfriend muttered as he sauntered back to the sofa.

Spencer turned to Duncan, "She's your girl?" And to prove it he wrapped a very protective arm around my waist.

"GIVE ME A MINUTE, BABE!" Mel shouted out to us, breaking the tense silence. Spencer Lowe was not someone I had expected to show up here tonight. I had last seen him two years ago as he was being arrested. I was waiting at the Police station for my father to pick me up when he had been escorted in. We'd known each other for about a year at that point. Most people assumed we were dating because of the hugs he would give me every time we met up. It was never awkward between us, unless my father was there. He always made a point of me fraternizing with criminals. I didn't see anything wrong with the ones that didn't want to kill me. Spencer was only ever convicted for small things. I had read his file on Oscar's computer, like I read pretty much everyone's.

"Wow," Duncan and I turned to follow Spencer's gaze. Standing between the two doors was Mel. If it was possible, she looked more beautiful than when I had just got out of the shower. Her hair had been pinned away and her make-up redone. The dress looked even more revealing now and I could see Duncan's face drop.

"You look beautiful." She blushes and mumbles, "Thanks." Spencer holds out his hand and Mel takes it. He pulls open the door and Mel turns back to look at us.

"Have fun tonight." Then she winks and disappears, closing the door behind her.

As soon as my brain registered that Duncan and I were finally alone I felt my heartbeat pick up a few paces. We were alone. Together. In an apartment. My stomach was churning and tying knots around itself. I was alone in an empty apartment with Duncan Klix for at least the next fifteen hours.

Duncan wrapped his other arm around me and knocked our foreheads together. My eyes watched his for a while, until he moved to the side and whispered in my ear, "You seem nervous." And before I could stop myself, I asked, "How many girls have you slept with?" I felt feel Duncan tense beneath me. Guess it wasn't just awkward for me.

"Why do you ask?" Why did I ask?

"Curious." I replied. "Want to know what kind of experience I'm up against." I mentally slapped myself for that one. Of all the directions I could have taken the conversation in, I just had to choose this one. The tense, awkward situation where we both still had our arms around each other but refused to make eye contact.

"Five."

"Five?"

"Two girlfriends, three one nighters." I didn't doubt his honesty.

"Oh." Was all I could manage in reply. I think my mind shut down when he answered me. Five girls before me? How was I supposed to compete with that?

"Do you think I'm going to have sex with you?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't know." He smirked a smirk that only he could pull off and leaned in for a kiss. I didn't pull away. That was the moment that I decided that I wanted this. "Changed my mind." I quickly mumbled, untangling my legs and throwing myself at my boyfriend. He tumbled backwards on the sofa by my force. As I pushed myself down on him his hands found my waist, the tank top had risen up and his fingers were stroking my curves. I moaned against his lips and his hands pulled my body flush against his as his lips simultaneously parted.

We stayed that way. Mouths connected, tongues playfully pushing against each other. His hands stayed at my hips and mine remained tangled in his hair. I was panting hard when I finally pulled away from him.

"Come into the bedroom with me." He whispered voice raspy from the lack of breath. I eagerly nodded and we both practically powerwalked to the next room.

As soon as we were inside, Duncan pulled me to him and kicked the door shut. We walked hand-in-hand to the bed where he pulled back the covers and prompted for me to lay down, so I did. I watched as he discarded his shirt to the side and climbed into the opposite side of the bed. He propped himself up with his elbow on the pillow and patted the space directly in front of him with his other hand. I shuffled forward. Duncan leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I'm not going to have sex with you." He mumbled and my brow creased. I could hear him chuckle as I cursed him out a few times in my head. "Be honest with me, Court," he raised my chin. "While this would be our first time, it would also be your first time too, right?" I didn't reply. He was irritating me. He had led me on and turned me on and now he was just saying no.

**Duncan's POV**

It wasn't that I didn't want Courtney because, boy, I really fucking did. It was hard to say no and there was a reason I was keeping my pants on in bed. But I loved her, I genuinely did, and that's why I didn't want her first time to be in my sister's shabby bedroom, or anywhere near the apartment as a whole, for that matter.

She rolled over, her back facing me now. I tried to drape my arm over but she was being plain stubborn. I know she thought she wanted this, but-

"Screw this!" She hissed, rolling back to me. "I am going to fuck you with or without your consent." And with that, she pounced.

A/N: Oh wow...

Was this a somewhat long chapter or what? hahaha!

I should probably put a warning on this...BRB!

Okay, I is back...

I think it needed a borderline M rating at the top. It was pretty serious for a moment there, right?

I think my stories really do mirror the topics of my life...I mean, you would not believe how often sex has come up this past week...

ANYWAY!

I have decided that as much as I love the whole spy thing, I do also want to show more of Courtney's normal life in this story. I don't think I did a lot of that in the first.

I also switched it up a bit and changed POVs quite a bit! Just sticking to the true nature of this story xD hahaha!

I quite like Mel, anyone else?

BREAKING NEWS!

I am going away in 32 and a half hours' time...No...I'm not sad enough to be counting down...PSH! ;) hahahaha!

But I am going to Disneyland Paris on Sunday and coming back on Thursday...So there won't be another update for a little while...

Thank you to;

kutiekat44: Of course I remember! Thanks for the request :D I don't have many Facebook friends...haha! I think you have the wrong author, I don't write a story called Time Machine Mayhem. Thank you :D

xxRock4eveRxx: AH! How I've missed your reviews! Aww, you're so kind ^^ Thanks :D

LOVE YOU GUYS!

Thanks for reading, please review (:

Love, DFM.


	5. Private Moments

**5-Private Memories**

**Courtney's POV**

By the time my eyes flickered open, Duncan was already wide awake. His bright blue eyes were watching me with fascination. I smiled, half-asleep, and he leaned down to plant a wet kiss on my nose.

"Morning, beautiful." He purred and I must have blushed like mad. Someone was in a good mood. And I couldn't deny that I was too. Last night had been better than I ever could have imagined. Duncan was so sweet and gentle, just the way I loved him being with me.

"Morning." I mumbled, my mouth completely dry. I wondered how long Duncan had been awake. He looked clean shaven and was fully dressed. I must have looked a mess with my bed hair and morning breath.

"Hungry?"

"Only for something not on the menu." Where had that come from? I must have had some deep part of my mind that only came out in situations like this.

Duncan didn't hesitate to lean down and kiss me, and I didn't hesitate to pull him down on top of me. I wanted him again. I wanted him the way I had wanted him last night. The way I knew he wanted me, regardless of what he said. But as I tried to keep him close, he wriggled away, out of my grasp.

"What's wrong?" I pouted. Duncan just smiled and kissed my forehead, leaving the room without another word. Sometimes he confused me. But I loved him no matter what.

I rolled onto my side, ready to snuggle back down for another five minutes. But the annoying tune that signaled my text messages echoed around the room. I cautiously opened one eye to find my cell-phone perched on top of my now clean clothes. I didn't even bother to wonder if Duncan had washed them, I was too busy wondering who would text me so early.

'Busy today?' It read, and caller ID was stated as Mr. Sexy Pants. I smiled at the memory of Bridgette putting that in my phone. Duncan rarely called or texted me, we were usually together or both online.

'No plans whatsoever.' I replied in haste only to hear a faint buzz come from the other room. I guessed this was Duncan's way of being romantic. I did have to admit that it was kind of sweet. Texting each other from the next room over. Cute in its own little way.

'Liar. You have to go home.' My stomach clenched. I did have to go home. I had to face my father. 'But I meant the rest of the day.'

'Just need to stop by HQ to see Ozzy. Rest of the day I'm all yours.'

'All mine, huh? Guess I'll have to find something to do with you then ;)' I was biting my lip, pondering a reply when I felt the bed dip behind me. All hair stood on end. I felt a bent finger trace itself down my spine, resting on my lower back.

"Planning on getting dressed?" Duncan mumbled into my hair.

"Not if you're going to stay in this bed with me." There it was again. This deep part of my mind. It really had a way of stealing my tongue.

"Guess I'd better leave-"

"No!" I sharply rolled back over and wrapped myself around his body as best I could. I didn't want him to go. I wanted Duncan to stay with me.

He placed a gentle kiss on my temple and settled himself comfortably onto his back. I ran my fingers through his chest hair, earning myself a chuckle. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"You should really get dressed." He murmured against my lips. "Your father's worried sick."

"Did you go through my phone?"

"It was ringing all night." I groaned and rolled over, away from Duncan. My father was worried about me, I knew he would be worried about me, he was definitely an over worrier. But after what he and Uncle Frank had said about Duncan...It burned my blood to think that they couldn't trust him like I did. Let alone try to tell me to be careful around him. Duncan would never do something to harm me. I was sure of it. He wasn't the tough asshole I had met a few months ago. Duncan was never that way with me.

"You wanna tell me why you're not speaking with your father?"

"Not really."

"I don't like seeing you upset." And it was things like that that made me wonder what my father was talking about. Sure, Duncan wasn't that way with everyone, he still liked being a bad boy, but he was always this way with me.

"Dad and Uncle Frank were...They were just being dicks." I could feel Duncan smile. At least it amused him.

"Who's 'Uncle Frank'?"

"Mr. Fitzgerald."

"You call him Uncle Frank?"

"When we're not working I do." I extended, "My father and Mr. F. were best friends when they started out at HQ. They trained together for hours until they were both at the top of the ladder. And then uncle Frank got given the role of director of the Muskoka division, my parents met, married and I was born. Uncle Frank is my Godfather. When I was 11, he let me start my own training."

"Interesting story." But I had the feeling it had put him to sleep. I turned my head and sure-enough, Duncan's eyes were closed, trying to catch up on his beauty sleep. "I've gotta go put gas in the car."

"You do that while I get ready." I replied, reaching towards my pile if clothes and slipping on my underwear. Duncan gave me a quick peck in the cheek before rolling to his feet and leaving the room. He called back that he wouldn't be long, but I didn't mind.

It didn't take too long to get all my clothes back on. I'd shower when I got home. The hardest thing to do was locate Mel's hairbrush and deodorant, but I managed to. I moved onto the kitchen, my stomach grumbling. I searched the fridge and then some cupboards. There quite literally was nothing to eat. I moved onto the top shelf and moved my hand along in hopes of finding something I couldn't see in the back. But all I found was dust. Dust and a-a piece of paper? I scrunched my face up in curiosity and pulled the paper forward. It wasn't paper, it was a photograph.

I used my left hand to wipe the dust away, but it was still not perfect. It had clearly been up on that shelf for a long while, and was dated several before even that. However, there was no denying the four smiling faces that stared up at me. A family consisting of two parents with their daughter and their son. Dr. Klix was the first person I spotted. He barely changed. The last time I had seen him he had been a bit greyer, had a few more stress lines and wrinkled, and he most certainly did not ever smile.

Mel was the next person I recognized. She must have been a pre-teen, around eleven or twelve. Her black hair was reaching down her back and a bright smile illuminated her face. Mel looked a lot like her father; I had never seen it before.

Duncan took a little harder to recognize, but I knew it was him. His blue eyes were glowing with joy as his father tickled him furiously. He was no older than five with thick black hair and skinned knees. Duncan actually seemed happy.

"That picture is twelve years old." I jumped in shock at Duncan's voice behind me. He didn't look angry or upset that I had stumbled upon such a private memory. "Mel hid it up there," he motioned to the shelf with his eyes, "because she hated the sight of it. We haven't been a family like that in a-a long time." Duncan had moved forward, standing with his forehead against mine as we both looked at the picture that I still held. "I was only four. That's my mom, by the way."

Blonde. That was the only way to describe Ms. Nairly . Blonde and beautiful. She was stick thin and her platinum hair surrounded her beauty. She was very clearly in love with her kids, one example being her arms wrapped around Mel's shoulders. There was some deep compassion in her eyes that showed that she was meant to be a mother. Which made me question; what went wrong?

"Are you ready to go?" Duncan asked, taking the picture from me and putting it back in its place. Of course I wasn't ready to go home, but I couldn't argue against it. I had to face my father.

A/N: Not one of my better chapters...

But I thought it was alright...What do you think?

Sorry for the wait, too...But I was at Disney and I then started back at college on Thursday! So, it's been a hectic few weeks...But I have not given up. This story is still here!

And as we're on that subject, I am officially accepting oneshot ideas, not stories, just one or maybe two shots, now! Because I need to get to 200 stories by New Year's...And I don't know if I can do that alone! Full credit to the plot owner!

Thank you to;

kutiekat44: haha, it's alright :D hahahahaha! That officially made my day =') Not stupid, just confused...Happens ALL the time to me XD Thank you :D

BVRG0614: haha, I'm so glad I can make you laugh :D Thanks :D

KawaiiChibi-tan: XD Ah, yes, there is no such thing as too much DxC fluff! haha! I did notice your name on my e-mails...A LOT XD That is always the best way to start reading fanfics (: Thank you :D

I love you guys! You rawk! Like, TOTALLY RAWK!

Thanks for reading, please review (:

Love, Miss C. Rhiannon X


	6. Those Sort Of Problems

**6-Those Sort Of Problems**

**Courtney's POV**

"I'm home!" I called out. Duncan had dropped me off just outside my house, driving straight off after a quick kiss. He didn't say where and I didn't question it.

"COURTNEY ERICA SIMPSON!" My mother's voice rattled through the house. The walls shook and I trembled as she stormed out of the kitchen. "JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE BEEN? NO PHONE CALL! NO TEXT MESSAGE! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD! SIX FEET UNDER AND WE WOULDN'T HAVE KNOWN! YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!"

"I got into an argument with daddy and Uncle Frank." I cowardly admitted. "I stayed with Duncan b-because I didn't want to see daddy."

Unexpectedly, she pulled me in for a hug. We were both crying now. I had never given my mother a reason to shout at me before. I was an amazing daughter, always doing as I was told. I decided I didn't like my mother raising her voice at me. It terrified me.

"Thank the lord you're okay." My mother mumbled into my hair. "You should have called me, Courtney. I was so scared. Your father said you were with Duncan, but I was worried sick." So he had known where I had headed. He knew I would be safe. My father did not think much about Duncan, but he must have known that he would never lay a hand on me. Well, not in a way I wouldn't want him to...And my father does not need to know that!

"I'm just going to take a shower," I mumbled. "Duncan's picking me up in an hour and we're heading to HQ." My mother nodded, her features hinting at a sad smile. I know she also disliked Duncan, and she also disliked my line of work. Putting the two together wasn't the best idea in her eyes, but this was my life. I was starting to take control.

I managed to wriggle my way out of my mother's watchfulness, getting the bathroom to myself. Daddy would have been at HQ already. He had been spending an odd amount of time there. He was only a part-time agent, and he rarely went on any field missions anymore. I didn't know why he had started showing up more often. But I chose not to think of my father while I was in the shower; I wanted to concentrate on my boyfriend instead.

It was very relaxing to wash away my thoughts with the water. It was short lived, but wonderful. My thoughts had been very erratic lately, it worried be just a bit. But I knew I had other things to concentrate on. There would be a mission coming up in work soon. It had been quiet enough for a long while now. Well, no big missions for me, anyway. They had been small ones to non-existent since Duncan had joined. It had happened before, but I had a strange feeling that this time I was purposely not being allowed on big missions because of Duncan. Not that I blame my boyfriend at all. I blamed my Godfather for not trusting him enough to go out on any serious missions, which also meant I couldn't. I was ready for a fear-inducing, heart-racing, blood-pumping mission.

My raging imagination played every possible mission through my mind as did my hair. I wanted another undercover piece or a long-term assignment. There are only so many times I could bust Dr. Crab before it got a little too boring. I needed more excitement.

The buzz from my bed sent me jolting back to my bedroom, not some warehouse in the East. Duncan texted to say he was outside. I moved faster, leaving my fantasies behind and throwing on any blacks I could find. There was a strict 'black clothes only' policy allowed at HQ. It was bent a few times for a few people, myself included, but blacks were regular dress for visiting agents.

Duncan was waiting patiently in my car, the passenger side. I missed driving it so I asked if I could drive to HQ. He'd agreed.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"We're yet to see." I replied. "My father is at HQ again." This was going to be fun. "I'm going to leave you with Oscar while I go see Mr. Fitzgerald. That okay?" He nodded. That was strange. "Have you heard from Mel?" Another nod. "Are you okay?" And a third one. Now there was something wrong. "Duncan, please talk to me. Don't shut me out."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. Now tell me what's wrong."

Silence.

That was what followed. Duncan didn't say anything and neither did I. Something was eating at him and he wasn't sharing. This made me worry more. Surely we'd passed the trust barrier by now. I didn't want to push Duncan into telling me anything, but I felt that he should be honest with me. That he should feel comfortable enough to tell me anything.

By the time we pulled up to HQ the silence had surpassed awkward by a long shot. I couldn't wait to get out of the car. But just as I was about to get out of the car and Duncan was just about to say something, his phone rang.

"It's Mel," his blue eyes met mine. "I better take this. You go ahead; I'll meet you by Oscar's desk." My turn to nod as I exited the car. Duncan would be fine. He was just going to talk with his sister and then I would meet him upstairs. No big deal. So why did I feel like something wasn't right?

I tried to ignore the niggling feeling that was working its way around my body. Duncan hadn't kept anything from me before. Not that we had known each other for very long, a few short months if anything. But that was no excuse. We loved each other.

"You're Courtney Simpson, right?" I climbed into the elevator with a younger girl. Bright blonde hair and matching blue eyes, she must have been a newbie. There were no battle scars and there was still a light in her eyes. "Hi, I'm Elise Vanderbelt." I shook her hand politely. "I completed my training with Jane yesterday, I get assigned today. I hope I'm under you." Elise seemed genuinely excited to be getting assigned, and not just that, but she wanted to be assigned under me. Very few people wanted to be assigned under me.

"Well, if your name comes to me, I'll definitely agree to take you under." I smiled. This girl was making me forget my worries. She made me remember the day I had been assigned under Dominic. It was the most thrilling day of my life. Dominic had retired two years later, when I was thirteen. Maira took over from him, but she was shortly declassified-her story is not one to be told. I was almost fifteen by the time Mr. Fitzgerald approached me and asked if I would like to be head of a division. I promptly agree, not thinking someone as young as I am was ever going to get a chance like that. Two years later and I barely had anyone under me. Everyone knew how demanding I was, and I rarely find someone who could meet my standards. But standing in that elevator with Elise, I remembered exactly what it meant to be a spy.

"Ah, good," Mr. F met us as we stepped out onto the correct floor, "I see you two have already met. Courtney, Elise was top of her training group-just like you used to be."

"You never told me that." I turned and smiled at the young girl beside me. The joy on her face only grew.

"I want her under you." Mr. F continued. "Oscar has her file, you should check it out." Our boss caught the eyes of another young teen entering the floor and moved onto him.

I turned to smile at Elise once again. She looked like she wanted to explode on the spot. I liked seeing someone so young and so happy on this floor. Everyone else's 'sparkle' had long disappeared. We were in need of some new energy.

"Okay, Elise, your first order of business; I need you to go over to the far side of the room," and I pointed in the right direction, "and bring one cup of water and one cup of black coffee, and anything you want for yourself, over to desk three. It's not that hard to find the right area when you start walking over there, and if you get lost just ask someone. Honestly, they are all friendly on this floor." She nodded her head and scurried off towards where I had pointed. I watched her go for a minute before going to see Oscar.

"Elise Vanderbelt?" My friend grinned widely as I sat into an empty chair. "She must be some girl if you want her." He tapped in her name and up came her profile. "Elise Vanderbelt, age twelve, just completed training and is now looking for a first assignment."

"First assignments are always the best ones." I replied dreamily.

"I'll remember to tell Duncan that when I see him." Oscar joked, receiving a punch from me.

"What are we telling Duncan?" My boyfriend asked curiously. He took a seat on the arm of my chair and peered between us. I wanted to smile at him because of the influence my new agent had. But then I remembered the car and I didn't.

"That the mission in which I met you is my second favorite. My all-time favorite is my first assignment." Duncan smiled at me and I turned my attention back to the screen. I started scanning through Elise's details.

B student, had a high attendance rate at school. Played on the girls' soccer team and attended an out of school sports club too. She was known for being quite quiet, a bit of a bookworm, but a definite hard worker. I found her to be the exact opposite of the only other person under me. I found that strange because Mr. F usually liked to have divisions where everyone had something in common. I wondered what he was up to until I reached Elise's family information.

I placed my hand over my mouth to hide the gasp that escaped. Elise's mother had died when she was young and her father was now in jail. She lived with her grandmother and older brother. That part reminded me of Duncan. I felt the bile rising in my throat. What sort of thing to have in common was that?

"Mr. Klix, I didn't expect to see you here. I assumed you would be with your sister." Mr. Fitzgerald appeared by Oscar's desk, standing on the opposite side of his chair.

"Mel told me to go. I'll her at home, anyway." Duncan coolly replied. I watched my eyes flutter up to my boyfriend, wondering what he was talking about.

"Then I assume you would like to continue your training for today?" He didn't give him a chance to reply. "Good. You will meet Jane in the Arena at once. Miss Simpson will be down with Elise shortly."

Duncan and I shared a look. I would normally encourage him to go, giving him a peck on the cheek for luck, but I didn't feel quite right with that.

"Yes, sir." He mumbled, walking away from us. Duncan knew his way there, I wasn't scared of him getting lost like I was for Elise. I watched him walk away, ducking behind the other desks. All I wanted to know was what was going through his mind right now.

A/N: Heh...Heh...

If you guys followed me on Twitter, we wouldn't have an issue right now! And if we don't have issue, thank you for following me on Twitter ^^ hahaha!

I tweeted out that I had writers block for this story...

And I did. I have had writers block on what to do next. But I revisited the plot I wanted to do and found a new direction for it :D

I really like Elise! I think she may be a good character :D :D We'll be hearing more from her, definitely...And I even gave her an ironic name! YAY! hahaha! Elise means Noble, which means of High Status...And she's pretty much bottom at HQ...XD

When Mrs S. is yelling at Courtney, the entire time I had 'RON WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR!' going through my head XD

And I realized that there was sort of a weird personal message going on here...Like, I put something that is going on with me into this story without even realizing it...After what Courtney and Duncan last night, and now he's acting like this...Personal. I didn't even realize it until now. Silly subconscious! Why do that?

There is a deleted scene in this chapter where Courtney's mother is telling her how she and her father met...But I think I'm gonna save that for a later chapter XD

Thank you to;

kutiekat44: haha! Well I shall say it again then, you RAWK! Thank you :D

LOVE YOU!

Thanks for reading, please review (:

Love, Miss C. Rhiannon X


	7. A Problem Shared Is A Problem Doubled

**7-A Problem Shared Is A Problem Doubled**

Courtney's POV

By the time Elise arrived with the drinks I was feeling much more run down. Just wondering what was up with Duncan made my feelings sink lower.

"Are you ready to go down to the arena?" I asked my new recruit, who nodded vigorously. At least she was excited for this. And the excitement never went away as we reached the elevator and then the arena. She was like a nervous Chihuahua, constantly shaking.

Jane had her palms up and Duncan was repeatedly punching them. It was a basic training technique, but if anyone knew how to train someone correctly, it was Jane. She trained with everyone who entered HQ at one point or another. She was one of the people who had trained me-my dad and Godfather being the other two.

"How's he doing?"

"Not bad." Jane smiled in reply, looking over to me. "Fifteen minutes of this and yet to break a sweat. You certainly got yourself one in shape guy here, Court."

I just rolled my eyes, gesturing for the trainer to come over to me. Duncan took a step back and Elise took Jane's place.

"Take him down," I called to her. "Don't go easy."

"You want me to fight a little-" But my new team member took my boyfriend down before he could finish talking. It moved the smug grin from his face to mine.

"Thank you, Elsie," I smiled as I sauntered over and knelt down beside Duncan's torso. My new recruit walked over to Jane. "Are you okay, baby?" I asked, rubbing my hand over his chest. Duncan could barely nod his head. "Can we talk?"

His bright blue eyes stared into mine with shock and curiosity. I know it was an awkward place to bring it up, but I wanted to know what he was hiding from me and why he felt like he couldn't tell me.

"What aren't you telling me, Duncan? Why are you keeping secrets?" He continued to stare. "Tell me what's going on, please."

"I was going to tell you," he mumbled, raising himself onto his elbows. "My mom had a bad turn last night. Nothing serious, nothing that hasn't happened before. But she kind of lost it a bit and put her hand through a window." My eyes just kept getting wider. "Mel got called away from her date last night to go to the hospital to be with her. I said I'd go too, but she told me not to leave you alone over such a stupid thing."

My mouth hung open, small noises coming through where words lost the will to escape. I never stopped to think that something could have been seriously going on with Duncan and that he had a genuine reason to hide things from me.

"I was going to tell you, I promise you I was." But I didn't want to listen to him anymore. I slammed my chest against his, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him to me. "I'm sorry." Duncan continued to whisper in my ear.

"Shh," I mumbled, shifting to press my lips to his. I didn't want to hear his apologies when it should have been me apologizing. Jumping to conclusions was a nervous habit of mine. I always thought the worst in a good situation.

Duncan's POV

Once Courtney managed to part with me, Mr. F called for her over the wristwatch thing everyone but me had. Apparently her father wanted to speak with her. She looked scared. But still went up to see him.

Jane called for a break ten minutes later and left me to cool down on the side bench. That woman knew how to work out. I'd always used the home gym at my fathers, so I was in a pretty good shape. But Jane was pushing the limits. It was hard work and a real strain.

The small blonde girl came over and sat by me. Ella? Elsie?

"I'm Elise." She smiled warmly. It was an odd reception-especially off someone from HQ. The people there were bitter towards me, not that I minded or cared.

"Duncan," I replied. "You're part of this team now, huh?"

"That's right. I rank just over you." Elise replied, but not smugly. It was more fact than a gloat. "Mr. Fitzgerald said I should come talk to you."

"Talk to me about what?" It never turned out to be good news where that man was involved. He definitely had it out for me.

"About our common." Little Miss Sunshine told me as if I knew exactly what that meant. I wasn't very familiar with these terms people used. "You don't know what I'm talking about, huh?"

"Not a clue. Enlighten."

"All team members must have one thing in common. Not a group thing, but I have something in common with Courtney and another thing in common with you. And I suspect you and Courtney have something in common too." She smiled at me and it made me twitch. This child was very bright-in both a smart and glowing way.

"So, what's our common thing?"

"Our parents."

"That's our thing in common? Our parents? Is your mother mentally unstable and does your father think he's a super villain?" It seemed highly unlikely to me that they were.

"My mother died from a mental disorder when I was four. When I was six my father went on a murder spree, unable to keep it together anymore. I now live with my grandmother and my brother. I haven't seen my father since he handed himself over to the cops." I stayed quiet.

"You don't have to say anything," she continued, "Mr. Fitzgerald just thought you should know. And you're Duncan Klix; you're big news amongst everyone in this building, so I already know about you." Without waiting for a reply, Elise slinked off the table and left the arena through a side door. She left me wondering what the hell Mr. F was up to, bringing in a little girl with the same problems he had, the same problems that made him the target in the first place.

A/N: Ick...

I know it's not much...But at least it is something!

I wasn't sure where to go with it...But I thought I'd give you something...

As you can tell, I'm losing interest in this story...But I'm gonna try not to give up on it as long as I still have at least one person who wants me to continue to write it. Anyone want me to continue it?

Thank you to;

BVRG0614: ooooh! It wouldda been wicked if Elise was related to Duncan! But no...She's not. Their only connection in the similar parentage. Thank you :D

Thanks for reading, please review (:

Love, Miss C. Rhiannon X


End file.
